Hex
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Four years after Aizen's defeat, Karakura City's destroyed, and the only survivor is none other than everyone's favorite substitute shinigami. Six months later, the gang meet a transporter with some gnarly powers; just what will come of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided that there weren't enough Get Backer crossovers; for Bleach, especially. So, I have started the gruelingly long process of a story called Hex in order to draw in more of an awe inspired feeling like what you get when reading the manga. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hex**

**Chapter One**

It was impossible. No way! This couldn't have happened like that; it was way too fast, there's just no way...wasn't there? Could this have all really happened? Was he dreaming? He had to be! He just had to! There was no way this was real; it just couldn't be...

...except it was.

Here, standing among the rubble of the once proud city was a man in his early twenties, with spiked orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes, staring out among the damage of the area. His clothes were torn from the shoes on his feet all the way up to the hoodie he had on to keep warm in the late autumn evening. He was covered in dirt and dust, with pieces of rock and glass piercing into his skin.

But he didn't notice; even as he climbed down from where he stood, and having fallen down four times from the effort of moving, his body wouldn't act out; the pain that encased his injuries had made his body feel numb, and he was too focused on the setting around him to even begin to care how hurt he was.

He walked along the streets, looking around frantically; searching for a sign that someone else was there. "Hello!" He called out, desperately. "Is anyone out there?" He called again, wanting to hear a sign that someone else had heard him; that their were others like he who could still walk. "HELLO!" He yelled, louder than the first; tears beginning to pile in his eyes as he slowed down his pace, and closing his eyes.

How? How could this happen? Without warning, without a sign, without a single chance of them knowing until it was too late; how could they have not seen their own city fall right on top of their heads? Taking away so many of the proud lives that had lived there before the disaster struck.

The man continued to move, wanting to find someone; wanting to make sure that he wasn't the only one; that he wasn't alone...

**- Six Months Later: Honky Tonk, Shinjuku**

The Get Backers sat at their usual seat, awaiting for their busty coordinator to show up with their client. The bell above the door chimed, a tall man walking through the door. Five heads turned in the direction as the three employees said: "Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" in their usual, welcoming tone.

There Hevn stood with a young woman, whom of which was wearing a fabulous pink dress with black heels and an amulet around her neck. She had brown hair up in a bun, and had bright green eyes. "Are you the Get Backers?" She asked them.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ginji shot back in excitement.

"How can we be of assistance to you-?" Ban asked, not sure who he was talking to.

"My name is Tamoji Kaguya." She replied. "I need you two to retrieve something for me." She stated. They all sat down, Paul serving them his famous coffee before the woman began her tale. "I'm going to be heading a charity auction at the end of the week, and our main attraction was recently stolen," she stated, passing them a picture of a green gauntlet.

"Is this thing made out of jade, or something?" Ban questioned, looking stunned.

Kaguya nodded. "That's right. It's worth precisely eight million yen, but with the auction, it's going to sell for more." She stated, surprising both of them. "The man who stole it wanted to buy it off of me for a quarter of its value, but for the sake of the children in the Kyoto Orphanage, I refused." She choked a bit at what was coming out next. "He hired yakuza to steal it from me; if not for how loyal my driver was, I don't know what they would have done to me." She stated, shuddering at the memory of the day.

The twosome nodded; feeling a bit sympathetic towards her, having to deal with yakuza numerous times before. "So, you want us to bust down the yakuza's door and take it back, Tamoji-chan?" Ginji questioned.

She shook her head. "That was the original intention, but a friend of mine was able to track it down; said that the man had put it into the hands of transporters to deliver to a pass just outside of Shinjuku." She stated, pulling out the map and pointing to the spot.

Ban whistled. "I see, so you need us to get it back for the kid's sake, but do you know what we're up against." He asked the two women.

"Hevn-san suggested you because you've dealt with two of them often; ones called Mr. Unstoppable and Dr. Jackal." She informed him. Ban and Ginji held their breaths for a moment. Figures; most of their jobs including transporters nowadays pointed to those two. "But the third," she started again, regaining their attention, "I've only heard rumors about him; no one even knows his real name." She stated.

Hevn took over. "He's a transporter by the name of Hex. He got the name because he's 'bad luck for anything that dare tries to go against him.'" She stated.

Ban blinked a couple times. "You're talking about that transporter that showed up four months ago, right?" They both nodded.

"What are ya talkin' about, Ban-chan?" The blond male asked.

Ban lightly tapped his head. "Come on, I've told you about him Ginji. The guy with no name that strikes anyone who struck him first, but kept 'em alive so that way they'd suffer in his place. This Hex guy isn't just known for taking out the competition, but he can literally ruin people if he absolutely wanted to."

Kaguya nodded. "That's why I was worried." She stated. "The gauntlet is being picked up tonight and is going to be at the drop off by tomorrow morning. You have to get it back or else...hundreds of children will lose their future."

**- Somewhere in a forest**

Men were putting in the box in the back of a truck and strapping it in to make sure it was secure. Standing outside of the black vehicle was Maguruma Gouzou and Akabane Kuroudo; both of which were waiting for everything to be finished so they could leave. "You sure he's gonna come, Jackal?" He questioned, not sure of the man's word.

The man in the fedora chuckled. "Not to worry, Maguruma; our friend Hex has yet to be late, and he's never missed a transport before. He'll be here." He promised, smiling the same fox grin that everyone knew all too well.

Footsteps came from behind them; slow and steady steps that were trained to not even be heard. Looking back, the Jackal's disturbing smile seemed to have only grown. Here stood a man with a muscular toned body that was outlined by tanned skin. He wore black combat boots, dark tan cargo pants that were held up by a black belt with a silver buckle. He had on a tight, sleeveless black shirt and a pair of black gloves on his hands which were resting in his pockets. However, the man's face couldn't be revealed, for he kept it concealed by a black cloak, so only his mouth was visible.

Chuckling as he approached, Akabane turned so as to greet the latter. "Konbanwa, Hex-kun. Have the waves settled in the plagued sea?" The Jackal asked. Hex had a thing about hiding his face, so he and Akabane made a code that only they knew the meaning behind.

The third male shrugged. "Not likely; the siege at hand will have to be apprehended." He replied.

Smirking, the Jackal opened the door for the cloaked male. "Good to see you again." He said to the latter kindly.

"And you as well, Doctor." The John Doe said, making it into the back of the truck while the other two took the passenger seats up front. Once the men were the finished, the three transporters took off in the silence of the night; all three ready to do there jobs; two of them hoping for a challenge along the way.

* * *

Hanging off the edge of your seat? I hope so; otherwise, I have failed entirely. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and hope you come back for more.

Ja ne!  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. So, let us continue, shall we? ^^**_

* * *

Hex

**Chapter Two**

_He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a set of fingers pressing at his wrist. "Still alive," he heard a velvety voice mutter. "If you can hear me, cough once." The voice instructed. He simply listened; letting out a hoarse cough for the person near him. "Maguruma, drive towards the cabin; it's closer!" A cabin? What for?_

_One of the hands moved into his matted hair; stroking it gently. "I need you to stay conscious for me; groan if you think you can do that." He responded with the reaction; his eyes still not opening, but his ears still straining in order to depict the sound around him and try to figure out where he was._

_"Hex-kun?" Hex? Who was that?_

_"Hex-kun." The voice was still the same as before; it sounded like he should know who it was._

"Hex-kun!"

**- 20 Minutes Earlier**

Akabane was sitting in the passenger seat beside Maguruma; his usual grin plastered on his face while he played with his phone. Maguruma was focused on the road while Hex himself had fallen asleep guarding their cargo. The kid had a thing for falling asleep in his truck; for some odd reason, he had dozed off easier in the truck than he did in his own bed.

At least, that's what the Jackal told him, anyways. Said psychopath lived with the anonymous newbie, and had been keeping a good eye on him for six months now. "Still fighting?" He questioned; eyes motioning towards their sleeping partner.

The Jackal stiffed up at the question before lowering his hat and repressing the urge to sigh; Maguruma had always been the one to bring up this topic. "Yes, he is; he's still mentally unstable, but he's pulling through slowly." He informed the driver; his voice having dulled into a strange monotone which indicated he was serious.

To say the Unstoppable was surprised would be an understatement; when they found him, he was an absolute mess. He was even less surprised about it because Akabane had been serious about helping him and; if he didn't know any better, Maguruma would have presumed the Jackal honestly cared about the boy. "Has he accepted what happened yet?"

The latter shook his head. "It's not that he hasn't accepted it; he's simply having trouble coping. Some mornings he seems a bit better; others, he can't even look at his own reflection. He feels as if he's to blame for it because he survived, albeit he's never said this aloud." He explained, trying to keep on a professional outlook; this time not as a transporter, but as a doctor.

Accurate to his chauffeur's beliefs, Akabane accepted Hex as his patient partially because the younger male intrigued him for reasons he couldn't quite fathom yet. Sure, Hex was a fighter; a unique and talented one at that, but it still didn't explain why he had brought him into Maguruma's truck that night. His actions that night, the Jackal believed, was out of his own curiosity as well as former impulses he thought he had long since abandoned. As a doctor, Akabane had always been quick to act on a patient but; after leaving these practices behind and becoming the transporter he is presently, the ebony didn't have reason to believe he still held onto those past instincts.

_Said instincts being the only reason Hex was alive._

The driver sighed once. "Can't say I'm too surprised; that was one hard hit to home."

"Do you mean that metaphorically or literally?"

"Both; no argument that he's still struggling to pick up his feet." The Jackal only hummed in agreement. "Yet even so, he wanted to come out here and start in our line of work; have any idea why?" He asked.

"No," Akabane stated stoically, "but I have a feeling it's for the same reason he strikes down all who oppose him, whether they be competition or clientele."

"And that reason would be?"

Just as the Jackal was about to state his hypothesis, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he answered: "Jackal." He listened to the person on the other line; his calm features forming into his standard fox-grin. This made The Unstoppable cringe a bit; if he had to bet, the Jackal's favorite opponents were coming to play. "Don't worry about the Get Backers. We'll arrive on time with the package, just leave them to us." How did he know it'd be them?

Once the latter was off the phone, Maguruma turned to him. "Better tell Sleeping Beauty that company's coming." He instructed his black-clad companion. The ebony only nodded; getting up from his seat and moving towards his transporting partner.

He found it strange to call him that, but he wouldn't let Hex take a job that wasn't with either him or Maguruma. The young man hadn't fully recuperated from his experience six months beforehand, and despite not having his degree in psychology, Akabane knew that his companion was far from all right. Even if that weren't the case, he was curious to find out more about the man, so he waited for enigma to speak out of his own free will.

Looking down, it didn't take long to figure out what the male was dreaming about; it was a recurring process whenever they drove with Maguruma. Originally, he thought Hex was having trouble with his trauma, but he always appeared the opposite; as if he were content with the memory. This intrigued the Jackal, but he didn't pry; he wanted Hex to tell him the reason on his own accord, and that moment was a bit a ways away.

Placing a hand on the male's shoulder, he began by calling him. "Hex-kun?" When that got no response, he shook the male a bit, calling him once more. "Hex-kun." Nothing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the Jackal began shaking the man again before raising his voice and yelling: "Hex-kun!" The figure scrambled awake; heart racing as he bolted up right. "Good morning, Hex-kun!" The ebony chimed, happily.

Finding a pair of violet eyes and a black fedora, he let out an annoyed sigh. He should have figured; only the Jackal could wake him up without him punching the letter on reflex. He didn't know why, but for some reason it just never occurred-not once! Whether it was because he had respect for his partner or to the fact he unconsciously knew how lethal he was had yet to be determined.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hex asked the psychopath: "What's up, Kuroudo?"

Akabane's smile didn't falter as he told his partner about their incoming interference. Hex had a few signs to show he was in some form of good mood. One of them was when he called his comrades by their given name; regardless of their preference. The doctor didn't mind that his patient called him that; especially if it meant it'd help his partner cope faster. Under the circumstances, though, the Jackal wasn't surprised that he was taking so long to pick himself up.

"I see," Hex trailed off for a bit. "Mido and Amano, huh? No problem for me; I'll stop them before they can get close to the truck." He stated firmly. Where Maguruma grinned at his partner's antics, Akabane frowned a bit. Hex noticed this change and smirked. "Don't worry, Kuroudo; if these Get Backers are as tough as you say, then they'll be able to survive and come back for another round."

The Jackal, smirking alongside his hooded-partner, returned to his seat. Now, the threesome sat back and waited for their guests of honor to show up.

**- Highway Outside of Shinjuku**

Ban and Ginji were waiting at a crossroad where Maguruma was meant to pass through, according to their client. Ginji was currently on lookout for the truck while his brunette partner continued talking to Hevn on his cell phone. "Can you tell me anything about how Hex fights, Hevn? Anything about this guy would be useful."

- "There's not a lot. I've heard that he's a power package, and he saves that power for opponents he considers a worthy challenge. He's well coordinated with hand-to-hand combat but his preference seems to be sword fighting.-

"Oh, joy." He stated, sarcastically. "Should be a riot with him."

- "But there _is_ something else that gives him his name."-

"And what's that?" Ban questioned, suddenly intrigued.

- "Well, you remember how he's bad luck for people who try to face him?"-

"Yeah, what about it?"

- "It's a double-edged sword. Not only does Hex not tolerate interference on a job, but if a client should double-cross him, he's more than willing to go settle the score. Also, I looked into his record so far; Hex has only ever taken jobs as long he's partnered with either Maguruma or Akabane."-

"Why the hell does he do that?"

- "I don't know, but looking at his success streak, it seems to pay off."-

Ban let out an annoyed sigh. Well, he supposed he should have expected as much; this Hex guy hasn't been around for long, and he's been playing with the Jackal, so he was almost as much a mystery as the the psychopath himself was when they first met him. Knowing this, the brunette had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this powerhouse was not going to be any easier than the Jackal normally was.

And_ that_ said something!

"Ban-chan!" Blue eyes widened as Ginji ran back to the car. "Maguruma-san's coming!" He stated, getting in.

Quickly, Ban said he had to go before hanging up on Hevn. Then, once the truck passed them, he started up the ladybug before chasing after the trio. All the had to do was get close, use the cable bars to attach to Maguruma's rear bumper, and then take care of Akabane and Hex. Granted, the last part was going to be a bit more challenging, but they still had to get the cargo for the client.

However, Lady Luck had never been much of a friend of theirs at the beginning of a job, especially with the Jackal. A silhouetted figure stood on the roof of the larger vehicle; the tail of his hooded cloak flapping in the fast-moving air. Ban and Ginji looked up; noticing a shining, long black saber in the man's hand as he raised it above his head.

"Uh, Ban-chan...shouldn't we move?" Ginji asked his partner, not feeling comfortable with their opponent holding a sharp weapon in their direction. The history the two had with those types of opponents normally led to some form of difficulty, and the sword the man-Hex, he believed, was not a good sign to him.

Ban just smirked. "He works with Maguruma and Akabane just to cover his ass; we don't have anything to worry about." He stated confidently. And right then and there, Lady Luck had come...

To remind them that she still wasn't much of a friend. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

* * *

_**UPDATED, THANK GOD! I do apologize for taking my sweet time, but I do hope you've enjoyed yourselves. I'll try and update faster, but I make no promises. I've got a lot of work ahead of me in school, and I won't be free until the weekend, if I'm lucky.**_

_**Anyways, ciao for now!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
